Total Pokemon Island
Total Pokemon Island (TPI) is an original show created by Andrew Laspesa (SBF31). The show is based off of the popular TPI shows created by several YouTubers in the Pokemon/Total Drama community. The show revolves around 25 Pokemon competing in a summer camp for a $1,000,000 prize. The show is rated TV-14. The show debuted on April 5th 2011 and is SBF's most popular show. The show ended on July 10th 2013. The winner of this season was Typhlosion/Quilava/Cyndaquil. This show was followed by a second season: Total Pokemon Emerald, featuring an all new cast of 16 Gen. 3 only Pokemon, a feature film Total Pokemon: The Movie: The Return of Mew that is expected to be released in Summer 2014, and a 3rd season Total Pokemon Game Zone, featuring 15 returning contestants and 9 new contestants. Plot 25 Pokemon are placed on an island where they are split into 2 teams and must compete throughout the summer for a prize. Every week they must compete in a challenge. The winning team will win invincibility, while the losing team will have to go to the Campfire Ceremony where 1 member of the team will get voted off. Midway through the season, the teams merged and every Pokemon is on their own. The winner will receive $1,000,000. Cast & Characters SBF31 voices all the characters. 'Host & Staff:' *'Shaymin (Sky Forme)-'''The host of Total Pokemon Island. *'Garchomp-'The chef of TPI and the assistant to Shaymin in challenges. *'Blissey-'The nurse of TPI and runs the infirmary where the injured Pokemon are brought to. *'Wailord of Losers-'The Wailord the contestants must go to when they are eliminated that takes them home. *'Mew-'The 1st producer of TPI and the main antagonist of Episode 7. Fired after Ep. 7. Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter in Episode 20. *'Mewtwo-'The 2nd producer of TPI. Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter in Episode 20. *'Hitmonlee-'Bodyguard of the Producer. *'Hitmonchan-'Bodyguard of the Producer *'Hitmontop'''-Bodyguard of the Producer *'Happiny-'''Assistant Nurse to Blissey. *'Chansey-'Assistant Nurse to Blissey. *'Snorlax/Munchlax-'An intern of TPI. *'Slaking-'An intern of TPI. *'Magnemite-'Helper in Episode 5, Episode 18, and Episode 21. *'Miltank-'Helper in Episode 9 and Episode 21. *'Ursaring-'Helper in Episode 12, Episode 20, and Episode 21. *'Raikou-'Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Shiny Raikou-'Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. Clone of Raikou. *'Entei-'Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Shiny Entei-'Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. Clone of Entei. *'Suicune-'Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Shiny Suicune-'Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. Clone of Suicune. *'Magikarp:' Helper in Episode 17. *'Voltorb: Helper in Episode 18. *'Dratini: '''Helper in Episode 18. *'Ekans: Helper in Episode 19. *'Arbok:' Helper in Episode 19. *'Arceus:' Helper in Episode 19. Bodyguard of Gaslty/Haunter in Episode 20. *'Snorunt:' Helper in Episode 19. *'Azurill:' Helper in Episode 20. *'Articuno:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Zapdos:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Moltres:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Lugia:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Ho-Oh: '''Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Celebi: Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Groudon: '''Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Kyogre: 'Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Rayquaza: 'Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Latias: 'Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Latios: 'Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Regice: 'Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Regirock: 'Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Registeel: Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Jirachi:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Deoxys:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Dialga:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Palkia:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Giratina:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Uxie:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Mespirit:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Azelf:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Heatran:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Darkrai: '''Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Cressilia:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Regigigas:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Phione:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Manaphy:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Reshiram:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Zekrom:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Kyruem:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Cobalion:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Terrakion:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Virizion:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Tornadus:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Thundurus:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Landorus:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Keldeo:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Meloletta:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Victini:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Genesect:' Bodyguard of Gastly/Haunter. *'Furret:' Helper in Episode 21. 'Contestants: '''Team Reshiram: *'Dewott/Oshawott-'"The Leader" (Team Captain) *'Shiny Lucario/Shiny Riolu'-"The Heroic" (Joined In Episode 5) *'Raichu/Pikachu-'"The Cool Kid" *'Skitty-'"The School Girl" *'Glaceon/Eevee'-"The Attractive" *'Torchic-'"The Invisible" *'Minccino'-"The Sick" *'Tepig'-"The Annoying" *'Squirtle'-"The Surfer" *'Zorua'-"The Clutz" *'Plusle-'"The Cheerleader" *'Minun'-"The Cheerleader's Friend" 'Team Zekrom:' *'Prinplup/Piplup'-"The Brave" (Team Captain) *'Typhlosion/Quilava/Cyndaquil-'"The Horny" (Main Protagonist) *'Haunter/Gastly'-"The Evil" (Main Antagonist) *'Marshtomp/Mudkip'-"The Awesome" *'Fraxure/Axew'-"The Adventurer" (Joined In Episode 5) *'Grovyle/Treecko'-"The Gangster" *'Charmeleon/Charmander'-"The Tomboy" *'Snivy'-"The Sneaky" *'Turtwig'-"The Brains" *'Totodile'-"The Hungry" *'Chimchar'-"The Imaginative" *'Bulbasaur'-"The Southerner" 'Post-Merge Add-Ons:' *'Leafeon/Eevee'-"The Explorer" (Joined In Episode 16) 'Elimination Order' *26th: Minun *25th: Plusle *24th: Bulbasaur *23rd: Zorua (injured) *22nd: Chimchar (Eevee evolves into Glaceon, Axew & Shiny Riolu debut) *21st: Totodile *20th: Turtwig (Charmander evolves into Charmeleon) *19th: Tepig *18th: Minccino *17th: Snivy *16th: Torchic (Gastly evolves into Haunter & Piplup evolves into Prinplup) *15th: Squirtle (Teams Merge) *14th: Glaceon (Zorua returns) *13th: Zorua (again) (Cyndaquil evolves into Quilava) *12th: Charmeleon (Pikachu evolves into Raichu) *11th: Skitty (injured) *10th: Prinplup (Shiny Riolu evolves into Shiny Lucario, Eevee (Male) debuts, Eevee evolves into Leafeon) *9th: Treecko *8th: Axew *7th: Leafeon (Mudkip evolves into Marshtomp) *6th: Marshtomp (Oshawott evolves into Dewott) *5th: Raichu *4th: Dewott *3rd: Haunter (Treecko evolves into Grovyle, Axew evolves into Fraxure, Quilava evolves into Typhlosion) *2nd: Shiny Lucario *1st: Typhlosion (Winner) Development SBF31 first thought of creating a TPI of his own in late 2010 after watching QuilJ1's TPI. In February 2011, SBF created the 1st version of his TPI, but that was soon deleted due to him hating the cast of Pokemon he chose, and due to low quality. He then revised the show in it's current version in March and the 1st episode came out in April of 2011. Despite the dialogue seeming to be scripted, the dialogue in each episode is unscripted and ad-libbed. Reception Total Pokemon Island has received a very positive reception in the comments. Lots of people have been proven to follow the show, watching every episode. Lots of the postive reception has been towards the dialogue, the characters of Haunter, Garchomp, and Shaymin, the shocking twist of having Mew be an antagonist, and the Big Brother reference with the Silent 6 alliance. This is SBF's highest viewed series, with each episode getting well over 100 views, which surprised SBF greatly. The 1st episode has surprassed 1,000 video views. This and Total Drama Food Challenge are considered by SBF to be the most popular shows he has made. Episode List For more information, see List of Total Pokemon Island Episodes. #"Welcome Campers!" #"The Meal of Your Life" #"Quiz Yourselves!" #"The Mighty Entei" #"The Lost Magnemite" #"Freeze Your Ass Off" #"Revenge of the Charmander" #"Hide and Shriek" #"Double the Drama" #"Got No Talent" #"Hehehe Wipeout" #"Duel of the Shapes" #"Zorua vs. Haunter" #"The Silent Six" #"Explosive Fighting" #"The Shiny Beasts" #"Just Don't Puke" #"Silent No More" #"Conquer Your Fears" #"Survive (If He Lets You)" #"Honor In Victory" (Finale) Trivia * Garchomp's voice is based off of Patrick Star, Big the Cat and SBF's voice of Giant Pikachu in Herp-A-Derp 101. *The Silent 6 alliance is a reference to an alliance of the same name in Big Brother 14, which included Dan, Mike Boogie, Frank, Britney, Shane, and Danielle. *The main characters are Shaymin, Garchomp, Quilava, Haunter, Dewott, Raichu, and Shiny Lucario. *The 1st relationship of the show didn't fully begin until Episode 12. *There are way more male Pokemon then there are female Pokemon, the only females being Glaceon, Skitty, Minccino, Plusle, Minun, Snivy, Torchic, and Chimchar. *Treecko is so far the only character to transition from an antagonist to a protagonist, as Haunter betrayed him in Episode 16 after Shiny Lucario foiled their plan. *Treecko and Oshawott/Dewott are the only characters to transition from a protagonist to an antagonist, as Treecko joined Gastly/Haunter in an alliance in Episode 6, and Dewott turned on Shiny Lucario and destroyed his "Silent 6" alliance in Episode 18. *Eevee is the only Pokemon species to have more than 1 of it's kind in this season, as a female (Glaceon) and a male (Leafeon) compete in this season. *Episode 4 was the first episode to feature a double elimination. *Episode 17 is the first episode to feature a triple elimination. *SBF's favorite episode of the season is "The Silent Six". *Although the Silent 6 alliance disbanded in Episode 18, SBF plans on reforming the alliance in some capacity during Season 3 of Total Pokemon. *This season contained every Gen 1-5 starter competing in the game with the exception of Chikorita. This is because SBF legitmately forgot to include her while making up the cast. However, Chikorita, along with the Gen 6 starters, have been revealed by SBF to be new contestants in Season 3. Category:Shows Category:Total Pokemon